Noir
Appearance He usually wears the KPD3 basic attire consisting of cargo pants, boots, a thermal long sleeved shirt worn under a bulletproof vest; forfeiting the jacket matching the pants that most other privates wear. His sword is sheathed and carried on his back while each side of his hips is home to a standard issue gun. He also has a simple ear device for communication. During his free time Noir wears a long coat with a high collar and his regular clothing, minus the bulletproof vest, beneath. Personality Assessment Noir is an exemplary in every way, the poster boy of District 3 who is a source of aspiration and awe for not just his peers; fellow recruits and D3 natives still in training. But even higher ranking military personnel. He upholds the rules as if second nature; he wakes up before the officers do, upholds a near impeccable level of cleanliness, maintains a unwavering sense of focus on tasks ranging between those as remedial as cutting his hair and firing a gun during target practice. The KPD Threat Simulator is his second home wherein he spends far more hours than dictated, sacrificing all of his free time and most of his sleeping hours to do so. As such, and given his near prodigal level of natural talent and high intelligence, he has managed to accomplish some of the highest scores ever accomplished among peers; some of these scores bedazzling to behold even when compared to veteran members of the KPD. As such, even while being born in a district where almost everyone he knew was bred and trained to what was deemed perfection by those in control, Noir stood out due to fulfilling that 'perfect' image by nature and wishing to exceed it out of his own motivations while having the talent and drive to do so. Because of his serious demeanor and mindset, Noir can come off as cold and emotionless for all the right reasons; but treats everyone based on matters such as rank or skill, not showing, for example, racist tendencies towards cyborgs. Everything that distracts him from his goals is seen as detrimental or even wasteful. He upholds close to no personal relations and the few that he does are platonic and serving both participants of the relation, such as professional relationships between Field troops and Officers. Regarding these, Noir always displays the proper etiquette but even does so when it may be deemed disrespectful; such as correcting an Officer for being too lenient on new troops, much to the scorn of the other recruits. Even though he is disliked for reasons of jealousy, for following the rules without question, and more. Noir is avoided rather than confronted in almost all instances due to the cold 'air' around him and the murderous stare that wards off most people of bad intent with bone-chilling efficiency, if not for the fact that many of his peers are aware of his skill in combat and those who have tried to mess with him always found themselves in near death situations where Noir only held back from the final inches of their lives due to not wishing to break military code. Being born and raised in the Military district, Noir has built up somewhat of a reputation for himself as the 'perfect soldier' but also for being known as a loner, not having a family, and appearing utterly depressed after a failed mission. It is especially in moments such as these that one may be led to wonder whether Noir is really sane and how far he is from snapping out of control. After graduating all tests with such scores that he was investigated for cheating, twice, Noir became a District 3 Private with the highest recommendations, a foot soldier, who was more driven than ever now he was finally to put all of his training to the test. To see if all those hours of solitary training had indeed set him apart, even in realistic situations or to find out how weak and inexperienced he truly was. Both of which reasons would only lead him to work even harder to attain what he sees as the embodification of perfection. Roleplay Alignment Neutral Evil 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: District 3 KPD Rank: Private 'Fighting Style Base Style: Kenjutsu/Kendo Flow of battle: Sei 'Weapon of Choice' Nodachi: a weapon close to 6ft in total length, with the blade itself measuring a stunning 5ft of gleaming metal of silver appearance. The remaining length is made up by the 9 inch long handle balanced to wield in one hand although capable of being wielded by two. Allies/Enemies None 'Historical Data' Birth His mother had died during his pregnancy due to some mysterious experiment being done on her in the months prior to her giving birth. His father non-existent due to his mother becoming pregnant through artificial insemination. As such he was raised in the barracks from the moment he could walk and underwent his first years in an environment of hardship many adults could not bear to handle without the 'breaks' of family life and other social contacts. But he handled it better than anyone could expect, he didn't grow accustomed to it rather it seemed as if he was meant to be born nowhere else and under no other circumstances. Growing up At the age of seven he was already training with twelve to sixteen years olds who pounded him into the ground whenever sparring sessions came up. Those among them who were a tad smarter than the rest, and training Officers watching the ongoing sessions between recruits, could see how the far smaller Noir managed to somehow fend off and weave through attacks in such logical manners that there was no room left for doubting the young boys talent and efficiency as well as fearlessness. Before reaching 10 years of age, Noir was no longer losing all his spars against the older kids and occasionally beat them during the many mental and physical exercises they were put through. Noir did all of this training in his free time before being introduced to the KPD Threat Simulator. A prodigy With the ability to increase the difficulty of his vigorous training in countless of simulations, Noir developed in skill even faster. Simulating the late teens who were simply too strong for him to beat, over and over again until he found out their weaknesses to then apply it in a real life spar and see the fruits of his efforts. Not a day went by without Noir utilizing the space whenever there was room for him to do so, using all other time to study and train with those older and more skilled than himself; always finding his faults and correcting them, a true perfectionist. Before long he was seen opposite of Privates and even higher ranking members of the army, holding himself up better than anyone could have expected from the by then fifteen year old. Whether it regarded mental aspects such as being aware of his surroundings and reaction time, or physical aspects such as honing his body into a tool for combat, Noir covered the full spectrum what a soldier should know while always going the extra mile. Hatred With his name growing more known, Noir became the point of focus for gossip and hatred both of which often came from a place of jealousy. They couldn't handle how this silver haired brat was not only arrogant enough to rat them out whenever questioned, to make them look bad in front of the higher ups, to, although unintentionally, belittle them with objective feedback, but to look so flawless doing it. As if without a drop of effort. They never saw him breaking a sweat or making a mistake after he reached his teenage years. But they didn't know that he did so more than many of them combined, out of sight, and with efficiency far beyond his years. Noir was never just born lucky. Because of this, whenever confronted by his peers, he never backed down in any sense. He'd fight them harder than he had to and left them on the brink of survival, never throwing the first punch and always following protocol after the deed was done; informing the medical bay and any attending lieutenant or higher. These instances never took him down, he only saw them as additional training exercises in a real setting. The only thing that ever made Noir feel something which others would know to be sadness was when he failed, when he missed a target, executed a technique, forgot the year in which an important battle had taken place. Whether trivial or of the highest importance, he never forgave himself and forcefully, at times even violently, made himself work without pause until he fixed the error. Sometimes reaching areas of complete mental distress and paranoia in the process. Success Regardless of the scorn he was oft met with by those who had to go through the demoralizing experience of competing with him, Noir became someone who the younger recruits looked up to and who the higher ups wished they had been in the past. Due to his unnatural beauty he was enlisted for several marketing campaigns for the district and some of the weapons it produced; large companies heavily invested in the military or part thereof. During this time he even did some interview during which he followed his script flawlessly to set up the example of the perfect soldier. And those who did the research or saw him in action knew that he didn't just look the part. A new start Passing his final exams to officially finish his training, even though he had already finished testing himself on this level more than four years ago, Noir became a Private. His results had been off the charts in all aspects and surprisingly he forfeited the right to wield a gun as his main weapon; choosing to wield a sword made of high grade metal alloy capable of withstanding gunfire quite well. A weapon he had been training with for several years during long nights of simulations where he faced anything between gun wielding maniacs and masters of martial arts. At only nineteen years old he was ready to set out on a path that could lead to greatness or ruin. For the lack of empathy within this poster boy product of Division 3, the search for perfection and the depression that followed when failing to attain it, left him with a mind more fragile than any could assume from his stoic and calculated demeanor. There was a broken child seeking for parental love still crying somewhere in the depths of his soul. Only time could tell whether it'd stop crying to smile, or to scream. " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based on the category system. To follow your character's story from start to finish. You make a category for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involving that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The 'Perfect' Soldier - Follow the story of Noir. RP Sample 'APPROVED BY' ~One approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairman Ryoji, Chairman Serizawa Category:Generation 1 Category:Gen 1 Reloaded Category:Information Category:The Perfect Soldier